battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Monsters may have one of five different elemental affiliations: Water, Fire, Leaf, Wind and Rock. There are currently 1,583 to collect! Check your Catalogue in the game to see what you have and what you still need. (The catalogue only shows that you have caught or evolved that monster; like a check list!-- it does not track what you currently have.) Unfortunately, the majority of the epic monsters can only be collected during an Event Grab from the vending machine, which costs coins, which may require real money to acquire. Your best chance for these monsters is trading with other players. Common Monsters Common monsters are found everywhere, and there are currently 6 tiers - one for each main location. They are single drops (one puzzle piece), and they max out at level 20. Past the beginner levels, common monsters are not typically used in combat, but are either sold, used to level up other monsters by feeding, or used to evolve other monsters. They do not evolve. Uncommon Monsters Uncommon monsters are obtained from the Lost Temple and ?. They can often be caught in chests and through the Hall rewards. Their max level is 20. Special Monsters Special monsters aren’t really useful for battling, but they are still some of the most valuable monsters in the game. They are a single drop (one puzzle piece). There is also a 'Special Grab' that exclusively gives special monsters (25 gold). Specials give 2x-5x the XP when fed to other monsters. They can be fed to the Troop Pet to heal it in Troop Wars or to level it up in Troop Hall. They are also needed to complete certain goals and to make most monsters evolve. There are 5 standard specials: Brainfreeze, Crumbler, Glohawk, Cottonsail and Floralbonita. They can be found anywhere. There are also rare Candy Specials needed to make super, ultra and epic monsters evolve the first time. These can be found in Hall Dungeons, Raid Halls, Troop Raids, Prize Grabs and events. Then there are also Crystal Specials for each element and for super, ultra and epic rarities. These are needed for second evolution and are only found in events or the Lost Temple Raid Hall. Max Level: 40 (Except for Event specials: lvl 50) * = 2x XP | ** = 3x XP | *** = 5x XP Rare Monsters Rare monsters are the entry level to some of the more advanced aspects of Battle Camp. Rare monsters are obtained by collecting a set of puzzle pieces (2-4) for a specific rare monster. These pieces are dropped by defeating that rare monster in combat, and they are not a 100% drop. Each rare monster is usually found in a specific zone. Alternatively, rare monsters are given from the 'Monster Grab' by piece or as a whole(5gold) or the 'Ultimate Grab'(50gold) as a whole. Once the puzzle set is complete, there is a waiting time (40mins) before the monster can be used. Rare monsters can evolve! See the Evolution page for details. They also have both Active and Passive abilities, which are even unique between different copies of identical rares! Base rare monsters are much more powerful (2x to 4x) than common monsters, and they are crucial to advancement. Max Level: 40 | 50* A star (*) indicates an evolved form Super Monsters Super Rare Monsters (aka Super Monsters) take your team to a whole new level. Literally. They don't max out until level 50 (60 if evolved), and their un-evolved stats are comparable to an evolved Rare's stats. Their abilities are also tiered up. Super monsters are dropped in pieces similarly to Rare monsters, but they are very rare. The most common way to obtain super monsters is through troop raids. Completing a raid grants a puzzle piece to each person who was involved in any part of the raid for one of the first 5 super monsters corresponding to the raid element. Super monsters require 6 puzzle pieces to complete and also have a brief waiting time before they can be used. Another way to obtain a Super monster is by the 'Ultimate Grab' (50gold)(gives entire puzzle set!). Max Level: 50 | 60*|70** A star (*) indicates an evolved form, (**) indicates a third evolved form. Ultra Monsters Ultra Rare Monsters (aka Ultra Monsters) are ultra cool! Max Level: 60 | 70*| 80** A star (*) indicates an evolved form, (**) indicated a third evolved form.